marqsonepiecefandomcom-20200213-history
Katsu Tsuki
Apearance Katsu being very young of age to even be considered a Pirate. He has short black ear length hair. He is usually seen wearing a coat of some sort. The coat variates between a red and black one, or a blue and red one. When wearing his short coat he wears arm warmers up to his upper arm. He wears his black gloves which are fingerless at the pinky finger and the ring finger. He wears Black cargo pants due to his thoughts of how "useful" the extra pockets are. Personality Katsu prefers to be cold towards those he doesn't know. When someone which he does not recognize attempts to call out to him, Katsu will usually just turn the other way and stare off into space. When Katsu recognizes someone as a "friend" Katsu will protect them with his life. On his ship if he spots someone sad or alone, he would give them companionship. Katsu knows from experience that loneliness is not the best path towards happiness. If someone has wronged a friend, they better be ready to face god himself for when Katsu becomes angry, all hell breaks loose. Katsu's blind rage is not something to be caught in. Abilities and Powers Katsu is a user of Haki and a master swordsmen. 'Devil Fruit' None for now. 'Weapons' Katsu trained himself to basically use any weapon to his advantage. He can pick up a piece of cardboard and find a way to make it deadly. 'Haki' Katsu has mastered two forms of Haki in his life and given up on learned the third. He is highly proficient in using the Busoshoku with his sword to create a deadly combo, or use his Kenbunshoku for quick speedy attacks. He is usually seen using his Haki in fights to fully overpower his opponent, but he is not dependent on it as many other Haki users. History 'Early Life' Katsu was born and raised in Skypia. Although being a Skypiean he was shunned and became an outcast. He grew through his childhood all by himself. His mother abandonded him and sent him off to fend for himself. His father had killed himself due to depression. Katsu began to grow to hate the rest of his village. one day out of the blue, a child from the East Blue who had moved up to Skypiea had begun to talk to Katsu. This child became Katsu's closest friend. He had gained exactly what he had prayed for all of his life. They played together all the time sunshine or rain they were out and having fun. Katsu enjoyed her company very much. Thanks to her, he thought of life as enjoyable. As the years passed they began to get closer and closer. They even began to date eachother. He couldn't be seperated from, until that faithful day. Katsu and Marry were strolling Skypiea holding hands when a couple of pirates noticed them. They were disgusted by a human and a Skypiean being in a relationship so they took action. One of the five men walked up to them and punched Katsu in the face leaving him stunned. As the other four walked up to Marry, they crack their knuckles and pull out their blades. Katsu's eyes grew large as he saw that they were about to commit an unholy act. He rushed to his feet and began to run. He quickly grabbed the hilt of his blade and swung it to the closest member. He was saved by one of his crew men. One of the men then stabbed Katsu in the middle of the chest. Katsu fell to his knees and just watched as they brutally murdered his beloved Marry. Katsu then fell unconscious as he fully collapsed. When he awoke he was on the deck of a random ship. He had been sold to be a slave to a Marine trade ship. At some point throughout his life he managed to escape and vowed revenge on the Marine scum. Trivia *Katsu at times switches to a darker personality as the darkness begins to consume him. *Even though he acts cold, Katsu does really care for those around him. *Katsu's eyes change on his mood. *Katsu's main weakness is his bonds with his friends. Category:Pirate Category:Haki Master Category:Swordsmen Category:Male Category:Skypiean